Cat O'Clock
Cat O'Clock appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Cat O'Clock is a cyborg Cat/Watch-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Cat O' Clock was first seen in Galvanax's ship as he freezes Cosmo Royale with the Time Remote, which gives Galvanox the idea to freeze the Rangers and steal their Power Stars. He later witness all six of the Rangers fighting off an army of Kudabots in front of a truck that contains Redbot's books, which gives him the idea to freeze the the people by manipulate Redbot's books, he later goes to a high school and freeze both the people and all six of the Rangers with the Time Remote, but it did not freeze Redbot for he was a robot and not a human, much to Cat O' Clock's shock, he attempted to snatch the Ranger's Power Stars, but gets scared off by the White Ranger's dog Kody, after the Rangers were free thanks to Redbot, they battled Cat O' Clock as he summons an army of Kudabots, he accidentally reveals the secret that can remove the freeze spell from the people, then then hold him down with the Ninja Forest Attack and the Claw Shred, allowing the White Ranger to strike Cat O' Clock in the chest with the Arrow Blast, now angered, Cat O' Clock charges head first, only to be destroyed by the Red and White Ninja Strike Steel Slash Ninja Spin Final Attack, he was then enlarge by Galvanax's Ship, for which the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to battle the now gigantified Cat O' Clock, he was severed off but the Kodiak Zord and bitten in the back, the Red Ranger then summons the Rumble Tusk Zord to ambush him, they then combined to form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, the Gold Ranger (who was with Redbot to save a young girl name Mary) then joined in as Cat O' Clock fired an eye laser, for which the Megazord reflected and counter it with the Mega Gust, with the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord's Double Axe Final Attack, Cat O' Clock is destroyed for good. Cat O' Clock is a sneaky feline with a constant habit of making cat puns. He even meows every time he laughs. He is also cowardly whenever he is outnumbered and has a fear of dogs. Powers and Abilities * Kudabot Summoning: Cat O' Clock can summon an army if Kudabots to aid him in battle. * Eye Laser: Cat O' Clock can fire a light blue colored energy laser from his eyes. Arsenals * Metallic Claws: Being a cat-theme monster. Cat O' Clock posses metal claws for combat. * Time Remote: Cat O' Clock posses a remote control that can manipulate the objects whenever they are touched by the victims, causing them to freeze in place. Unless the objects are removed and/or the clock in his chest is destroyed, the victims would return to normal. See Also * Yokai Nekomata * Cleocatra Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Felines Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Charlie McDermott Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe